The Evo suicides
by RavenRamsey
Summary: Letters by the Evo cast. cheers to sue sue magoo, the only other to do it.
1. Jean

what i think a suicide note from Jean Grey would look like.  
  
Dear Scott;  
  
You've told me so many times that my red hair was beautiful, and why  
  
shouldn't you think that? I mean everyone else says that its one of  
  
my best features. Except my mind of course.except my mind.  
  
I'm sorry Scott but I just cant go through with this any more, all  
  
this fighting and trying to get people to understand us, see we  
  
aren't monsters. But we are monsters, Scott. Can't you see that? If  
  
you don't believe me then just go up to Kitty and look at her. Really  
  
feel how you feel about her. You may not know what I'm talking about  
  
but I do. Guess being a telepath just sucks sometimes. I know the  
  
things that you don't even know or show. But if you can do this,  
  
you'll know how you want her.  
  
Then take your glasses off and love her then.  
  
I mean, I can't really be hurt by that, can I? Your feelings for  
  
Kitty, I mean you don't even know about them so don't worry about  
  
them. What's to be jealous of? The way when I share your thoughts  
  
there's the cloud of her naked body with slight undertones towards  
  
pedophilia? Maybe one day you'll see. She has fantasies about you so  
  
if you wanted to pursue I can tell you that you're pretty much in.  
  
Why have so many morals when you could be shot tomorrow?  
  
God! Why am I crying? Its better then way, Scott, don't you see? I  
  
hate my life, always fighting, looking over my shoulder in case  
  
someone wants to kill me. That's just the thing though, everyone  
  
wants to kill me. All those people out there we are supposed to  
  
protect from the bad versions of us, they have daydreams of  
  
crucifixions and stake burning. The more business minded think of the  
  
money they could make if they could sell us as slaves.  
  
I just cant deal with this anymore, Scott, knowing how they all want  
  
me dead, beating me to death, raping me, burning me. Sometimes not  
  
even in that order.  
  
So that's why I'm doing this Scott. Maybe you'll actually see some  
  
beauty in it. Maybe I'm imitating American Beauty a bit but so what.  
  
Maybe when you see all that red flowing from my slit wrists, you'll  
  
see what I really wanted.  
  
All this pain draining away.  
  
All my pretty red on display for the world.  
  
But then again, all you see is red.  
  
Goodbye!  
  
Love  
  
Jean 


	2. Kitty

Dear Professor;  
  
I'm so sorry!  
  
I just can't like deal wth this anymore! Every day, fighting and  
  
training and learning our powers, what good is it if people are just  
  
always going to hate us for what we are. I just can't like deal with  
  
this!  
  
I know you taught us to be strong and stuff but I'm not like Jean or  
  
Rogue, I can't just brush it off. Being a mutant is too hard.  
  
I HATE WHAT I AM!  
  
this isn't the first time I've tried this. Nobody knows this but I knew  
  
what a disgusting freak I was days before my folks found out. I passed right  
  
through a door and knew what i was.  
  
I couldn't deal with this. I cant even deal with those skets at school hating me and now the entire world? I hung myself with my sheets in my room. it almost worked, things started to get dark but my powers kicked in and I phased right through them and down into the basement, the sheets still around my neck till I passed through them too.  
  
I guess I should like thank you Professor. Without you I never would  
  
have learned to control myself enough to try this again or have the courage to go through with it.  
  
At least you know that you really did help me. You helped me get away  
  
from all the pain I felt.  
  
I know my parents won't care. They're the ones who sent me here, getting the mutie freak out of the house. tell them I dont blame them, key?  
  
I love you!  
  
Kitty 


	3. Rogue

Hey kitty,  
  
I'm writing this to you cause you'll probably be the first one to find me. Heck you'll probably think that I'm just taking a really long nap or something. I always loved the way you kept thinking happy thoughts though I acted like I hated it. I guess your perkiness did annoy me a bit, being all happy when the world is such a shit but I guess that was just your way of dealing. Ignoring all the bullshit in our lives.  
  
That's three more pills gone. I want to do this right so I'm spacing them out. 3 every 5 minutes. If I take too many at once I'll just end up chucking 'em all up. I really don't one to be one of those "almost" suicides that get saved because they were too dumb to even kill themselves, like some dumb valley girl who got dumped on Valentines Day.  
  
Sorry about the valley girl crack.  
  
I guess it's pretty obvious why I'm doing this. Its not like everyone doesn't kn0w how fucked up I am over not being able to touch. Once the Prof gave me this sermon on seeing it like a disability and alotta people without legs or arms lead long full lives. But kitty, its not the same, its not. The thing is I CAN touch people. I can but when I do I steal everything that they are. I suck em dry. You know, that's why I started reading all those vamp novels, see what was so fucking romantic about leeching off people like that.  
  
Another three.  
  
Anne Rice tries to make it sound like this huge orgasm, well guess what ANNE? I CANT HAVE ONE! But that's not true I guess, I give them to myself all the time but then those don't count. An orgasm should be like a gift, something given. Just like a kiss. Or someone taking my hand.  
  
Fuck I gotta stop crying. I never cry.  
  
I'll never have someone hold me after making love, skin to skin, feel their warmth and love flowing through me and into me, letting me know that life will be alright..i'll never have that.  
  
Kitty please don't cry. I just took the last three in the bottle. That makes 12. The bottle says not to take more then 2 every 8 hours so I should be fine. Im really tired. Im going to lay down now.  
  
I love you Kitty. Always will.  
  
Marie 


End file.
